


it's a sentimental mindset, it's a thoughtless way to love

by dri_zzle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And maybe some Murray/Alexei too, Attempt at Humor, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Especially the party, Everyone Is Done With Richie, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers is so Done, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, M/M, Memes, Nobody is Dead, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Polyamory, Pop Culture, Richie Tozier Swears, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Some Jopper in the background, Steve Harrington & Robin Friendship, Texting, The Losers Club Come Later, Will Byers Gets a Break, everyone is a little shit, outdated memes, yes another chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_zzle/pseuds/dri_zzle
Summary: just the party + nancy, jonathan, steve, erica and robin chatting.





	1. yeET

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this!!!  
> the title it's from think it over by hippo campus, listen to them, theyre the good kush
> 
> usernames:  
> dad: steve  
> dust: dustin  
> el: eleven  
> mikey: mike  
> bill wyers: will  
> lucass: lucas  
> maxx: max  
> nancy drew: nancy  
> robout: robin  
> jonny: jonathan

_the party_  
  
  


**dad** : why is dustin crying in my bathroom???  
jon and i were in my living room chilling and dustin came rushing in and locked himself in there  
i-

**mikey** : first of all, gross  
second of all, he watched endgame again

**dad** : sigh  
yall know that movie makes him sad

  
**bill wyers** : please don’t talk about what you and my brother do when you’re alone

**lucass** : i, on the other hand, find it amusing and interesting

**dad** : ty, lucas

**lucass** : u welcome, dad

**dad** : ugh

**el** : tell dustin if he want to watch doctor who with me

**dad** : he said ye  
he’s going to yours, el

**el** : nice

**maxx** : i wanna go too :(((

**el** : then come!

**dust** : yeET

**dad** : ????  
please, don’t text and drive

**dust** : too late, daddy

**dad** : don’t call me that

**lucass** : does jonathan call u daddy???

**dad** : that’s not your business!!

**bill wyers** : i just threw up

**dad** : jon say fuck you @ lucas

**lucass** : no ty

**dad** : i swear to god  
i’ll kill all of you some day  
except will  
he’s too pure for this world

**mikey** : agree

**maxx** : i think we can ALL agree

**dust** : dead meme, max

**maxx** : fuck you, dustin

**dust** : rude

**mikey** : steev

**dad** : don’t call me that

**mikey** : why dont you add robin here???

**dust** : yesyeysyeysyesyesyes

**dad** : only if she wants

**maxx** : she’ll say yes

**el** : she loves us

**maxx** : she really does

**bill wyers** : she loves ME

**_dad_** _added_ **robin** to the chat.  


**_robin_ ** _changed their username to **robout**._

**robout** : whats poppin, laid ease

**lucass** : i love u

**robout** : me lesbian

**lucass** : me bibibi

**bill wyers** : me gay

**dad** : pleaso stop

**dust** : pleaso

**mikey** : pleaso

**maxx** : plesao

**robout** : pleaso

**lucass** : pleaso

**dad** : I’ll kick everyones asses

**robout** : u wont  
im ur bff

**bill wyers** : aw

**dad** : youre not my bff anymore  
friendship ended with robin, now death is my best friend

**dust** : sTEEV NO

**robout** : sucks to be you, Harrington

**_dad_** _added_ **jonathan** to the chat.  


**dad** : since all of you are against me, i am obligated to add my bf to the chat

**jonathan** : why?

**bill wyers** : hey, jon

**jonathan** : hey, will

**robout** : if u can add ur bf, i can add my gf

**mikey** : jesus, no

**el** : yeS

**_robout_** _added_ **nancy** to the chat.  
  
**robout** changed **nancy** username to **nancy drew**.  


**nancy drew** : oh god no

**jonathan** : i know

**maxx** : welcome to the party, nancy

**nancy drew** : no, thank you

**robout** : but babyyyy :((

**nancy drew** : fine  
i’ll stay

**robout** : yess

**dust** : jane hopper  
open up, police

**mikey** : i-

**lucass** : pfft

**el** : my father’s the chief of police  


**dust** : whatevs  
max and i are waitingggg

**maxx** : it’s okay, bb  
take ur time

**el** : ty max

**_dad_** _changed_ **jonathan’s** username to **jonny**.  


**jonny** : why?

**dad** : its not fair that u are the only one with ur name

**_lucass_ ** _changed **jonny’** s username to **better dad.**_

**better dad:** i give up  


**dad** : fuck you, sinclair

**lucass** : love u too dad

**robout** : i mean,,  
he’s not wrong

**dad** : i feel betrayed™

**lucass** : boo hoo

**dad** : that’s it  
u are not my son anymore  
now ur sister is my favorite sinclair

**lucass** : sucks to be you, harrington

**robout** : nice

**_dad_ ** _added **ms erica** to the chat._

**ms erica:** whats up, losers

**lucass** : fuck u, harrington

**ms erica:** SWEAR JAR, NERD

**lucass** : ugh

**dust** : hahsdkashfkds

**maxx** : he just chocked laughing

**bill wyers:** is he ok?? :(

**dust** : im fine, willie

**bill wyers** : :)

**mikey** : softest kid in Hawkins


	2. coming out and parties

**_the party_ **

**el** : so  
i came out to dad

**maxx** : omg  
what did he say???

**el** : he said that he didn’t mind who i love  
he just wanted me to be happy

**maxx** : awww

**better dad** : we’re so proud of you, el!

**robout** : my kid is all grown up,,

**nancy drew** : so proud of you, el

**bill wyers** : that’s so cool, el!!

**mikey** : that was SO cheesy

**dad** : that’s them

**el** : at least theyre nice to me  
mouth breathers

**lucass** : ahahahahdjska  
also, nice el  
i could never skjdsl

**dust** : we all know chief spooks u out, lucas  
jeez

**lucass** : fuck u

**mikey** : welp  
back to normal stuff

**bill wyers** : steve

**dad** : yes?

**bill wyers** : can we go to your house to celebrate???  
and maybe have a pool party

**el** : omg yes

**dad** : ugh  
fine  
but just bc u asked  
if it were mike i wouldve said no

**mikey** : rude

**dad** : 5 pm at my place  
youre late, youre out

**better dad** : nance, robin and me will go at 4 to help you prep the party

**dad** : sjdkjda  
i love u

**better dad** : love you too

**mikey** : yikes

**dust** : stfu mike  
theyre cute

**dad** : ty henderson uwu

**dust** : ur welcome dad uwu  
alsoooo

**dad** : no, im not buying u alcohol

**dust** : duudeeee  
u used to drink all the time when u were 16

**maxx** : and smoke

**dust** : thank you, max

**maxx** : youre welcome, dustin

**dad** : whatever  
im not giving u alcohol  
joyce and hop would kill me

**bill wyers** : we dont need alcohol to have fun!!!!

**lucass** : oh sweet innocent summer child

**bill wyers** : i was born in march…

**mikey** : ur cute

**bill wyers** : ty uwu

**robout** : u two are cute

**dad** : see you guys at five!  
byeeee

**dust** : are you telling us to stop talking????

**better dad** : yes, he is

**mikey** : so  
anyone has something to tell?

**dust** : my mom has books and dvds of a cult leader

**mikey** : what the fuck

**ms erica** : eye-

**lucass** : care to elaborate???

**dust** : sure  
so, pretty much  
osho was the leader of a cult named the Rajneesh movement  
they poisoned a lot of people so they could win some elections in 84.

**robout** : how the fuck do you know that????

**dust** : our history teacher told us to make a project of a well known group of people that believd in a cause and since i knew that a lot of people would pick charles manson’s cult or that kool-aid guy, i picked the Rajneesh.

**mikey** : no one did the project about charles manson  
or the kool-aid guy

**dad** : im weirdly proud of u

**dust** : ty dad

**robout** : steve  
what the fuck  
open the fucking door

**dad** : sorry

**dust** : he was poopin

**nancy drew** : sigh

**el** : max is at mines  
we’ll be there at five

**lucass** : i have to run some errands for my mom, so i’ll be kinda late

**better dad** : don’t worry

**dust** : can i bring suize???

**dad** : isn’t she from Utah???

**dust** : ye  
but shes here, visiting me

**bill wyers** : that’s cuteee

**dad** : sure  
she can come  
i’ll love to meet her

**maxx** : i just imagined steve ending that with an evil laugh

**nancy drew** : he did

**better dad** : yup

**robout** : he sounded like a hyena  
it was awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole thing that dust says about the cult is true and yes, my mom does own the whole collection of dvds and books of osho but she didnt know about the cult stuf sjkdhsk and to be fair, osho wasnt *that* bad, the illegal things were mostly done by his assistant.


	3. confessions

**_dustybun & suziepoo_ **

**suziepoo** : dustybun!!!

**dustybun** : suziepoo!!!

**suziepoo** : soooo  
u remember lila????

**dustybun** : ye  
the cute lesbian

**suziepoo** : yes!!  
so  
i asked her out and she said yes!!!!  
we went on a date and shes super duper cute

**dustybun** : djshfjhgjfdl  
yeSSS

**suziepoo** : now its ur turn to ask lucas out ehejhej

**dustybun** : nO

**suziepoo** : he likes u!!!  
im 1,510 miles away from u  
and I know that HE likes YOU

**dustybun** : sorry  
but im not going to risk my friendhip w him just because

**suziepoo** : its not just because!!!  
u two like eachother!!!  
but u do u, babe

**dustybun** : ty

**_maximax & rob_ **

**maximax** : robin  
when did u know u liked girls????

**rob** : uhhh  
well, i started to realize that i found girls way hotter than guys and then i had a crush on tammy thompson and was like oh shit, im gay  
why u ask???

**maximax** : i might be bi  
scratch that  
im bi

**rob** : oh, that’s nice!  
but why didn’t u talk w the bi gang

**maximax** : bc i wouldn’t get a real answer

**rob** : true  
so  
if i may ask…  
who was your bi awakening???

**maximax** : uhhh  
kristen stewart

**rob** : i mean,,, yes

**maximax** : and i may have a crush on el

**rob** : oh shit  
yesyes yess  
tell her!!!

**maximax** : what? no!!

**rob** : yES  
SHE LIKES U, KID

**maximax** : she doES NOT

**rob** : YES  
SHE LIKES YOU, KID

**maximax** : she doES NOT  


**rob** : YES

**maximax** : whatever

**rob** : if u don’t believe me  
then let me tell the scoop troop  
if u want

**maximax** : sure  
if they keep quiet

**rob** : don’t worry

**_scoop troop_ **

**robster** : please, don’t freak out  
but max just told me that she likes el  
but she thinks that el doesn’t like her back

**dingus** : jesus  
all of them are so oblivious

**henderson** : u tell me

**dingus** : ur one to talk

**henderson** : what???

**amERICA** : ugh  
they clearly like each other

**henderson** : tru that

**dingus** : tell max that i support her and that el really likes her

**robster** : sure

**_maximax & rob_ **

**rob** : [screenshot]  
[screenshot]

**maximax** : i’ll see what i’ll do

**rob** : sure  
don’t feel pressured tho  
you tell her when u feel like telling her

**maximax** : youre the best lesbiam

**rob** : i know  
and youre my fav bi


	4. just some nonesense

_the party_

**mikey** : shrek 2 is a fucking masterpiece  
and that’s that

**dad** : yes  
its like, my favorite movie

**better dad:** hes not joking  
he has the dvd and everything

**nancy drew** : he really isn’t

**dust** : hold on  
steve, im coming to yours to watch shrek 2

**dad** : fuck yes

**ms erica** : you guys are such a fucking bunch of nerds

**lucass** : erica!!

**dust** : erica: *swears*  
lucas: [surprised pickachu.jpg]

**mikey** : lmaooo  
remember when she called murray ‘bald bastard’ skdjfhjsd

 **dust** : sjdjfjs  
fucking iconic

**maxx** : speaking of murray  
how is he doing???

**lucass** : you just want to know if murray and his russian friend are screwing

**maxx** : they are super cute!! sue me

**el** : well  
are they????

**better dad** : totally

**nancy drew** : yes  
he asked me for some advice a couple of days ago  
it was cute

**maxx** : he’s here??

**nancy drew** : no  
but they come here some weekends to visit joyce and hop  
alexei has learned some english and his accent is super cute  
and when he doesn’t know a word or something, he says it in russian and murray explains it to him

**dad** : that’s fucking love

**mikey** : how do you know that???

**nancy drew:** he invited jon and me to one of their meets-up  
he introduced us as the kids that he set up  
then i told him i was gay and alexei laughed  
it was cute

**better dad** : it _was_ super cute

**bill wyers:** ahhhh  
i wanna meet him

**mikey:** too much cuteness

**dust:** cuteness overload skjfkh

**dad** : i would actually like to meet them properly  
they sound cuteee

**nancy drew** : sure  
just so you know  
he knows who you are  
we talked about you when jon and I met him

**maxx:** lmao

**better dad:** lets not talk about that…

**mikey** : skdksdjs  
what did he say????

**nancy drew** : that i liked steve  
but i didn’t love him

**dad** : truth

**lucass** : tension

**better dad:** his exact words were ‘we like steve, but we don t love steve’  
and then he proceed to set us up

**nancy drew** : thinking back, it was pretty funny

**dad** : lets prove murray that i am fucking loved  
who loves me??

**nancy drew** : me, platonically  
love u

**dad** : love u too

**better dad** : i love u bb

**dad** : uwu

**bill wyers** : i do!!

**dust** : i mean,,, youre fine

**dad** : betrayed by my own son

**robout** : i have no other choice than to like you

**dad** : bitch

**robout** : ty

**lucass** : dude, you disowned me  
i don’t like you

**ms erica** : you’re okay

**mikey** : lmao  
also, u dated my sister so im bound to law to kill u

**el** : i love you, steve!!

**maxx** : that’s it  
im not saying anything

**dad** : ty @ will, jon, nance and el only

**lucass** : boo fucking hoo


	5. softest boy in hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some crack and some byler! the perfect duo!!

**the party**

**lucass** : _[cuddlingbyler.jpg]_

**robout** : _[wholesomememe127.jpg]_

**nancy drew** : awww

**dad** : my sONS

**better dad** : is anyone going to address the fact that robin has 127 wholesome memes???

**robout** : i have a lot more, jonny

**better dad** : i-

**el** : mike and will be like: *cute bf noises*

**maxx** : except that they don’t even realize that theyre practically dating

**dust** : *eye emoji*

**maxx** : stfu dustin

**mikey** : i swEAR TO GOD LUCAS  
SToP

**lucass** : neVER

**ms erica** : why am i here

**dust** : because

**el** : lucas and mike are screaming at each other  
they sound like two old ladies fighting

**maxx** : lmaO  
THEY REALLY DO

**better dad** : but they will wake will up :(

**dust** : it took me a hot sec to get that sentence

**dad** : that’s bc u have small brain

**dust** : i-  
fuck you

**maxx** : will woke up and mike almost had a heart attack lmao dsjklsa

**el** : he was freaking out and blaming lucas for screaming so loud

**lucass** : he was the one that sounded like a fucking four year old kid

**mikey** : fuck you

**dust** : he went super soft when he looked at will

**robout** : gay culture

**el** : true

**dad** : me

**better dad** : you’re soft all the damn time

**nancy drew** : I can confirm that

**dad** : traitors

**dust** : how many times has steve been betrayed in this chat??

**lucass** : at least 50 times

**dad** : yes, do that, jest at my disgrace

**better dad** : steve what the fuck

**dust** : you know what jest meaNS???

**dad** : fuCK YOU HENDERSON

**maxx** : _[softbyler.jpg]_  
theyre sleeping!!!

**robout** : nicE 8D

**nancy drew** : don’t use that emoji ever again  
please

**robout** : obay

**dad** : [ _wholesomememes201.jpg]_

**better dad:** you tOO STEVe!?!?

**dad** : half of them are for u uwu

**lucass** : will being the softest boy in all hawkins as always

**el** : aww

**nancy drew** : mike being the most annoying kid in all hawkins as always

**maxx** : skadjkdsj naNCY

**el** : HSAHJHHSA

**dust** : dAMN

**dad** : sigh  
siblings, what a wonderful bond

**robout** : youre my bro, bro

**dad** : omg, ty, bro  
i love u, bro  
no homo

**robout** : love u too, bro  
no homo, bro

**dad** : bro

**robout** : bro

**bill wyers** : blease stob  
im beggin u

**el** : sorry will!


	6. elmax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max decides to confess her feelings, but it doesn't go as planned.

**[max & wil]**  
  


**[17:30]**

**max** : will, do you know where el is??  
we were supposed to hang out today but she’s late and she won’t answer  


**will** : she’s fine  
hop won’t let her outside bc she used her powers on public the other day  
and he probably took her phone for a couple of days

**max** : fuck  
shit

**will** : is something wrong?

**max** : it’s stupid  
i just planned to confess that i like her today

**will** : oh  
that sucks

**max** : yeah

**will** : i can help her escape??  
or maybe jon can take her outside with an excuse or something

**max** : oh, god  
will that would be perfect!!

**will** : okay!  
i’ll keep you updated!

  
**[17:55]**

**will** : she’s out!  
she’s going to yours!

**max** : oh my god  
thank you  
im kinda freaking out right now

**will** : don’t worry!  
it’ll be fine, max!

**max** : ty, baby

**will** : yw,maxie

**[19:00]**  
  


**will** : how did it go???  


**max** : [elmaxcheekkiss.jpeg]

**will** : oh god, that’s super cute!!!  
im super proud of you, max!!!

**max** : aww, thank you will!!  
we love u bby

**will** : i love you two too uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a new mini chapter uwu  
> also, i went to see it 2 yesterday (i ain't gonna spoil) and i kinda wanna put the losers in here bc i love them all so fucking much ;-; tell me what y'all think!!
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading! have a very nice day!


	7. a fucking mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers are here and richie is an asshole.

**_the party_ **

**mikey** : i want to die

**bill wyers** : what? no!

**dust** : why?

**lucass** : good

**mikey** : fuck you lucas  
anyways, my cousin and his friends are visiting and they will stay a couple of days here  
ugh

**el** : well, that’s not too bad

**nancy drew** : mike hates richie

**mikey** : he’s so fucking annoying  
he keeps calling me mickey mouse and shit

**lucass** : lmao

**dad** : can I meet him?

**mikey** : no

**maxx** : oh, come on!  
add him!!

**mikey** : no

**_nancy drew_ ** _added **richie** to the group chat._

**mikey** : fuck you nancy

**richie** : eyyy  
thats not a very good way of greeting ur cousin

**mikey** : choke

**richie** : gladly

**robout** : wow

**richie** : hello, m’lady, the name’s richie tozier

**robout** : im lesbian

**nancy drew:** and dating me, asshole

**richie** : damn, nance  
and don’t worry babe im also taken ;)

**bill wyers** : hi!! im will!

**richie** : heya there baby boy  
i can totally sense that youre the cute one

**lucass** : damn hes good

**richie** : thank you ;)

**dad** : henlo im steve

**maxx** : dude, hes not that bad!

**mikey** : wait and see

**richie** : thank you for saying that, ma’am

**maxx** : fuck you

**el** : oh, wait  
why don’t you add your gf??

**richie** : im sorry – what

**el** : you said you were taken??

**richie** : ye, i am  
but i dont have a gf  
im gay, baby

**el** : oh my god! im so sorry!!  
ugh

**robout** : smh el

**el** : shut it, rob

**richie** : but that’s not a bad idea

**_richie_** _added_ **eddie**.  
**richie** changed **eddie’s** username to **edster**.  
**richie** changed their username to **trashmouth**.

**edster** : what the fuck, richie

**trashmouth** : hey baby whats up

**nancy** **drew** : so you’re richie’s boyfriend???

**edster** : unfortunately

**trashmouth** : that’s valid

**maxx** : so mike told us that u and ur friends will come for a couple of weeks

**trashmouth** : yup

**maxx** : cool, hope we can hang out

**edster** : sure! i’d love to meet you!

**el** : wait, what does trashmouth mean??

**mikey** : it means hes a fucking asshole

**trashmouth** : you hurt me, baby cousin!!!!

**el** : but he seems nice to me

**edster** : those are your famous last words

**trashmouth** : why thank you, sweetie

**dust** : sooo  
tell us about your friends pls

**trashmouth** : well, we have big bill who’s kinda the leader and a fucking asshole at the same time but hes legit  
then there’s stan the man, my main man, my boo, he sucks and i love him

**edster** : screenshotted and sent

**trashmouth** : fuck you  
anyways  
then theres mike, the coolest motherfucker in fucking maine, hes like super smart and laughs at my jokes, hes kinda the dad of the group

**edster** : dude, it feels weird talking about the losers without them here

**trashmouth** : you guys have a fucking chat just to bash me

**edster** : yeah so?

**robout** : im loving this banter  
gay culture

**edster** : damn right

**trashmouth** : anyWAYS  
we have ben whos the resident baby boy and hes the best at cuddling, ben is super soft and we all love him uwu  
and lastly, and definetly least, we have beverly marsh, the bitchest girl in derry and i love her so much

**dust** : damn  
i lowkey wanna meet them

**maxx** : man, that beverly sounds fucking cool

**lucass** : you forgot to told us about u two dumbass

**trashmouth** : well, im richie trashmouth tozier and im gay for edward kaspbrak

**edster** : im eddie, not ed, not eddie spaghetti and definitely not edster

**dust** : the fact that any of the ‘adults’ are talking it makes me believe more and more that they have a gc that they complain about us

**maxx** : mostly about you, lucas and mike but totally

**dad** : yeah and what about it

**dust** : nothing dad  
just wanted to know

**edster** : I fucking hope that’s not your real dad

**dust** : biological dad? definitely not  
a 20-year-old man-child that i’ve decided he would be my brother/father/mother figure? sure

**trashmouth** : is he hot?  
are you hot, daddy?

**dad** : im quitting

**edster** : beep beep, richie  
for fucks sake

**trashmouth** : sorry

**mikey** : wait, richie tozier actually apologized??  
w o w

**trashmouth** : only when my dear eds tells me to ;)

**lucass** : kinky

**maxx** : oh god  
pls add beverly to this gc  
im so sick of this testosterone

**trashmouth** : if bev goes in, so does the other fuckers

**dust** : yes

**_trashmouth_** _added_ **beverly** , **stan** , **bill** , **ben** and **mike** to the group chat.  
**trashmouth** changed **beverly’s** username to **bev**.  
**trashmouth** changed **stan’s** username to **stanley the manly**.  
**trashmouth** changed **bill’s** username to **big billy**.  
**trashmouth** changed **ben’s** username to **benny**.  
**trashmouth** changed **mike’s** username to **cooler mike.**

**mikey** : dude fuck you

**bev** : rich, what the fuck is this

**trashmouth** : i added you by popular demand!!!  
be grateful, bitch

**bev** : never

**maxx** : oh my goddd  
hiiii im max!!

**bev** : hi max!  
im bev!!

**dust** : wholesome content

**lucass** : watch out el  
beverly might steal max from you

**el** : shut up lucas

**maxx** : im-

**bev** : oh no!!  
im with ben, no worries!!!

**trashmouth** : beverly the slut attacks again

**bev** : go fuck yourself trashmouth

**trashmouth** : gladly

**stanley the manly** : This is hell.

**lucass** : oh MY GOD  
HES WRITING PROPERLY

**cooler mike** : it’s kinda off-putting at first but you get used to it

**stanley the manly** : Betrayed by my own boyfriend

**big bill** : that means im your favorite bf 8)

**cooler mike** : :(

**stanley the manly:** I love both of you, okay?

**dust** : wholesome content x2

**benny** : oh gosh! hi, my name is ben! so nice to meet y’all

**bill wyers** : hi!! im will! so nice to meet you too

**dust** : wholesome content x3

**mikey** : stop, blease

**robout** : what the fuck did we miss?

**lucass** : life

**robout** : i fucking swear sinclair, i’ll murder you

**lucass** : do it

**big bill** : chaotic evil


	8. bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party and the losers bond!

**_the party_ **

**edster** : can i sleep at someone’s??  
my mom is being a fucking bitch

**el** : oh, so sorry to hear that :(  
if you were here i’d totally volunteer

**edster** : oh shit  
I thought this was the losers club sorry

**el** : its okay eddie

**trashmouth** : not mine  
sorry baby but my parents are pretty wasted

**edster** : stay safe please

**trashmouth** : always

**dad** : who the fuck is texting at four am??

**edster** : sorry

**dad** : oh its okay  
guess you can join the i have shitty parents club

**edster** : i guess so

**big bill** : you can come to mine, eddie  
my parents are sleeping so you gotta be quiet

**edster** : thank you so much bill!!  
im omw

**dad** : anyways  
now that you gremlins woke me up you gotta entertain me

**el** : is jon with you??  
bc hes not in his room…

**dad** : yes he is  
[sleepyjon.jpeg]

**el** : awwww

**trashmouth** : damn man  
you’ve great taste in men

**dad** : thank you??

**big bill** : just ignore him  
we all do

**trashmouth** : im hurt

**mikey** : oh my fucking god  
will you all shut the fuck up

**ms erica** : im with kermit in that one

**mikey** : fuck you erica

**lucass** : that’s my sister, wheeler!!

**mikey** : she called me a fucking frog!!1!

**dad** : technically she called you Kermit

**mikey** : whatever! assholes!!

**el** : don’ t be mean to mike!

**trashmouth** : man, whos erica? i already like her

**ms** erica: stay the fuck away from me, creep

**trashmouth** : i-

**edster** : lmao

**mikey** : HHDWHHSAJSH

**_[11:38 am]_ **

**bev** : yo what the fuck  
I decide to go to sleep early and someone insults richie without me being there  
the disrespect

**maxx** : im glad i wasn’t present tbh  
how can yall deal with him???

**benny** : we just got used to richie being an idiot  
we’ve been friends since like 7th grade?? i think??

**bev** : ye pretty much

**maxx** : and since when have you two been dating?? if u don’t mind me ask

**benny** : oh no, its okay!  
well, I had a huge crush on bev since i moved to derry but we didn’t became friends till the summer

**bev** : and he sent me a cute poem and like the idiot i am, i thought it was from bill

**maxx** : yi k e s

**big bill** : i know

**bev** : but then i found out it was him!

**benny** : because I kissed you!

**maxx** : shit that’s cute!!

**bev** : yes! but we didn’t start to date till the next year

**bill wyers** : im here and fuck that was cute

**bev** : ty!!

**benny** : and how about you and el, max??

**maxx** : welp, we just started to date last week dhahad  
but i’ve had a crush on her since i met her, pretty m u c h y u p

**el** : awww  
that’s so sweet baby!!

**maxx** : shut up!! its not

**edster** : well, now that we’re talking about how yall ended up together  
its our fucking turn chee

**trashmouth** : fuck yeas  
so, basically, eddie was my gay awakening and i had a fucking crush on him since ALWAYS  
i even wrote r+e on the kissing bridge on the summer of 2015  
yup, im that bitch  
anyways, it took us like a a year and a half to get our heads of off our pretty asses and here we are!! im dating my gay awakening! who woulda thought!?

**edster** : yeh that was it

**big bill** : exCUSE ME  
WE HAD TO FUCKING LOCK YOU TWO IN A ROOM SO YOU WOULD CONFESS YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER

**bill wyers** : like what lily did to robin and barney??

**bev** : yep pretty much

**bill wyers** : iconic

**dust** : i just woke up and this is interesting  
@big bill your turn

**big bill** : sigh  
i liked mike and stan, i thought i was a weirdo but richie was like ‘theres something called poly relashtionship blah blah blah’ so i was lik oh that s cool  
and i asked stan out, asked him if it was okay if i asked mike out he was like fuck yeah and then i went to mike and said the same thing and he was like fuck my two crushes and then we started dating :)

stanley the manly: How the fuck did you spell relationship?

**big bill:** i dunno  
im sleepy  
georgie woke eddie and me at six am and im tired™

**el** : whos georgie??

**big bill** : my little brother

**edster** : hes the cutest! look!  
[eddieandgeorgieeatingpancakes.jpg]

**trashmouth** : fuCK

 **el** : omg you two are so cute!! ahhh

**bill wyers** : eddie… im-

**dust** : holy shitballs  
cuteness overload

 **edster** : oh shut up!

**mikey** : now that i think about it…  
we don’t know how you guys look like and vice versa  
we could send photos!!

**el** : yes!!!  
me first  
[elandhopperonherbday.jpg]  
the man is my dad and he’s the fucking best!

**bev** : holy fuck, el  
youre super cute!!  
i can totally see why max’d have had a crush on you

**el** : im blushing, stop!!

**edster** : if im cute, youre the fucking cutest thing in the fucking universe

**maxx** : my gf is,, so,, cutee,, ahhhhh

**benny** : [cutieben.jpg]  
pls be nice

**maxx** : youre super cute and beautiful, man!!!

**el** : omg yes!

**dust** : have you ever seen a cute man and started crying??  
bc i have and there’s the exhibit A

**lucass** : el + ben sending potos= diabetes

**benny** : oh my gsh guys!! youre so kind

**bev** : it’s the truth tho *sips tea*

**benny** : my sweet angel uwu

**bev** : my whole ass fucking heart uwu

**big bill** : anyWAYS  
[billandgeorgie.jpg]  
this is the only pic where i look cute soooo  
yeah

**stanley the manly** : That’s false.  
[mikestanandbillpouting.jpg]  
I’m the curly one and the one with the blue T-shirt is Mike.

**dust** : bill!! your eyes are super pretty!!!  
and stan,, your hair! ugh i could never

**stanley** **the manly:** Let me see it.

**dust** : [goofydustin.jpg]

**stanley the manly:** What?! Your hair is super nice! I bet it’s fluffy!!  
Mine is kinda harsh.

**lucass** : it’s super soft

**mikey** : *eyes emoji*

**maxx** : i was scrolling thru all my photos and i finally found one cute:)  
[maxskateboarding.jpg]

**bev** : holy fuck!!  
youre redhead!!!

**maxx** : yes, i am??

**bev** : so am i!!!

 **maxx** : ahhhh

**bev** : [bevinthequarry.jpg]  
ahHHH  


**benny** : beautiful

**trashmouth** : [chee.jpg]

**dad** : are you smoking????

**trashmouth** : man u really are a mom

**dust** : holy shit  
man  
you look like mike a fucking lot

**lucass** : oh my god its true!!

**maxx** : oh god no  
its my nightmares

  
  
**mikey** : fuck you max  
and of course we look alike we’re family

**trashmouth** : i don’t really see it  
im handsomer

**cooler mike** : im gone for a couple of hours and i get a bunch of texts  
please let me work in peace ;(

**stanley the manly** : Sorry, babe!

**dust** : where do you work??

**cooler mike** : my family has a farm so yeah  
oh i see stan sent a photo for me  
ty baby

**big bill:** i love my bfs

**dust** : any wyas  
lucas,will, steve, jonathan, nancy, robin an d erica didn’t

**lucass** : fuck you dustin  
[lucasposing.jpg]  
mike didn’t sent one either

**mike** : mAN  
IM-  
THE BANDANA!!! THE OUTFIT!!! THE STARE!!!

**big bill** : whACK 

**lucass** : ty! ;)

**mikey** : [mikeandwill.jpg]

**bev** : oh god  
you do look alike!  
what the fuck  
and also!! will!!! ahhhh!!!

**edster** : holy fuck is like staring into a softer looking richie  
and i mean that in the nice way

**mikey** : thank you???

**dust** : @ dad do it  
post a photo, bithc

**dad** : fuck u son  
[ot4.jpg]  
from left to right: me, jon, nancy and robin

**trashmouth** : holy fuck ur all hot  
except nancy, shes my cousin so that’s gross

**edster** : oh thank god richie

**trashmouth** : what do you think i am? an animal???

**edster** : yes

 **bev** : yes

**mikey** : yes

**big bill** : yes

**cooler mike** : yes

**stanley the manly** : yes

**maxx** : yes

**trashmouth** : okay i get it!  
jeez

**ms erica** : im not sending a damn photo of me  
thank you very much and bye

**dust** : anyways  
when do you guys come here???

**trashmouth** : on october 4th :)

**dust** : cool!!

**bev** : imma meet my red girlie

**maxx** : hell yeah bih


	9. october!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's finally October!!

**_the party_ **   
  


**trashmouth** : its

**edster** : Halloween 

**bev** : bitch

**mikey** : it's october 1st????

last time i checked halloween was the 31st

**trashmouth** : don't be a party pooper

**el** : yeah miked

on't be that

**dust** : smh mike

**lucass** : mike is canceled™

**mikey** : why am i friends with you

**maxx** : bc we're the only that like you

**mikey** : fuck you

**edster** : anyways! 

are you guys gonna dress up as something??? 

**el** : max and i are going to be thelma and louise

i don't know who they are but max says they're lesbians

**bev** : they're the Supreme Lesbians™

**el** : coolio

**stanley the manly:** Bill and Mike are making me dress up but I still don't know as what. 

**cooler mike** : it's a surprise!! 

**big bill:** you'll love it! 

**benny** : bev and i are going to go as molly ringwald and anthony michael hall in the breakfast club

**maxx** : power couple 

**lucass** : claire/bender who?? i only know claire/brian

**dust** : facts

im going as beetlejuice 8) 

**trashmouth** : talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never-the-same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before… 

**dust** : ty uwu

**lucass** : anyways 

im going as marty mcfly

**edster** : the only valid answer

**trashmouth** : im going as eds and he's going like me :B

**mikey** : will and me are going as our dnd characters 

**benny** : you guys play dnd??! 

i love dnd! 

**bill wyers** : we have to play when you guys come here!! 

**lucass** : will hears dnd and he appears dhsk

**dust** : @dad wbu

**dad** : im going as fred, nancy is going as daphne, rob is velma and jon is shaggy

**bev** : ot4

**maxx** : daphne and velma are lesbians

**robout** : yes they fucking are

**el** : i kinda ship shaggy and velma on mystery incorporated

**robout** : that's also valid

but we can all agree that daphne is a lesbian

**bev** : yes

**edster** : I mean, she's not gonna be a h*t pff

**trashmouth** : daphne and fred have gay vibes 

they're each other's beard

**maxx** : exactly! 

**dust** : the galaxy brain,, 

**trashmouth** : ;) 


	10. on the road

**_the party_ **

  
  


**[6:04 am]**

  
  
  


**trashmouth** : we're on our way™

  
  


**bev** : we'll be there around 12 pm

  
  


**dad** : drive safely!! 

  
  


**trashmouth** : yes daddy

  
  


**dad** : for fuck sake richie 

  
  


**bev** : what are you doing up at 6 am???

  
  


**dad** : work

  
  


**bev** : oooff yikes

  
  


**dad** : you tell me

  
  


**robout** : who's driving?? bc gays can't drive

  
  


**trashmouth** : ben and mike

they're the exception 

  
  


**robout** : gays that can drive?? can't relate

  
  


**trashmouth** : mood

  
  
  
  


**[10:30 am]**

  
  


**bev** : we arrived to vermont babes!!! 

  
  


**dust** : ahh can't wait to hang out w you guys djd

  
  


**edster** : i fucking hate richie

  
  


**trashmouth** : :(

  
  


**dust** : what did he do?? 

  
  


**edster** : he yelled at bev, who's on the other car, i have to add, and almost destroyed my fucking ears

  
  


**dust** : yik e s

  
  


**big bill** : i fucking swear

im going to hit richie and bev if they won't shut the fuck up

  
  


**bev** : HAGSHS RICHIE JUST YELLED FUCL YOU BILL AND AN OLF LADY ALMOST CRASHED DJL

  
  


**dad** : please don't kill anyone

  
  


**trashmouth** : too late

  
  


**dust** : just out of curiosity

who's in which car?? 

  
  


**edster** : im with mike, bill, richie and me

and on the other one is bev, ben and stan

  
  


**robout** : ok, the fact that richie and bill are in the same car makes it funnier

  
  


**bev** : I KNOW SJSK

  
  


**mikey** : pls turn around and don't come

  
  


**trashmouth** : 8djw0iond39mLsks1

  
  


**mikey** : what 

  
  


**big bill** : eddie stole richie's phone

  
  


**mikey** : good

  
  
  


**[12:54 pm]**

  
  


**stanley the manly** : Quick update. We changed drivers and like a minute later Richie almost crashed. 

  
  


**dad:** for fuck sqke

  
  


**nancy drew** : why do you let him drive? 

  
  


**stanley the manly:** It was Eddie's turn, but he was sleeping so Richie offered. 

  
  


**nancy drew:** ugh that's cute

  
  
  
  


**[19:02 pm]**

  
  
  


**bev** : we're getting closer!! 

  
  


**maxx** : can't wait!! 

  
  
  


**[0:28 am]**

  
  


**benny** : we're here! 

finally! 

  
  


**lucass** : yes! 

  
  


**dad** : were are you guys staying? 

  
  


**cooler mike** : on a motel near the town

  
  


**dad** : oof that one sucks

you could stay there on my house for the rest of the weekend

  
  


**cooler mike** : really?? 

  
  


**dad:** yeah, man

i have a lot of guest rooms and im alone, so… 

you guys can come tomorrow to settle

just rest tonight

  
  


**dust** : fuck man

you're such a mom

  
  


**dad** : fuck off henderson

  
  


**_dust_ ** _ changed  _ **_dad's_ ** _ name to  _ **_mom_ ** . 

  
  


**dust** : my work has been done here

  
  


**mom:** fuck you

  
  
  
  



	11. the party and the losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! I've been having a *really* busy month and I also got sick last week so I couldn't write or anything :(
> 
> so here's a tiny chapter of the losers on hawkins uwu

Mike was annoyed. They were currently at Steve's, the whole Party and the Losers and it was chaos, to say the least. Steve, Jon and Nancy were outside ignoring the kids, the first two smoking; Max and Bev were chatting loudly with Ben, Will and Mike to their side, playing D&D Richie with Dustin were messing around and Eddie and El just talking, and by the look on Eddie's face, it was about Richie and over the kitchen were Mike H, Stan, Bill, Lucas and Robin cooking something that Mike was sure it wasn't going to be edible. And even though the sour face on his face while playing, he was having fun. 

  
  


The food came out a couple of minutes later, which was just five frozen pizzas- two of them veggies for El, Eddie and Stan. They talked, mostly Richie, while eating their food and by the last piece Bill and Richie were arguing to which one of them would get it, being beaten by Max, who grabbed it when they were wrestling for it. 

  
  


And, man, it would be a big fucking lie if Mike said that he wanted them to leave but he had to remain his cool facade (he could totally hear Lucas and Dustin laugh at that). 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
